


Inner Agent Three

by spicy_calamari



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_calamari/pseuds/spicy_calamari
Summary: After a while of befriending Eight, Three goes over her feelings for the octoling. What could be so special about her?(aka three has a fat crush on eight lol)





	Inner Agent Three

Three's feelings for Eight were rather.. complicated.

She had remembered when she had first met Eight, she wasn't impressed. Hell, she nearly resented her and just wanted to be left alone in her tiny apartment, eating snacks in the dark.

But feelings can change, apparently?

Eight was always so polite and apologised profusely for the smallest mistakes she made on day one. Three always assured her it was alright, occasionally giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Eight was pretty jumpy, alot of noises making her leap up and get into a battle stance. Perhaps that was because of her time in the metro?

But over time, Eight began to settle a bit more. Atleast, after she shattered Three's blender.

She actually started showing Eight some TV shows, even tournaments with the toughest squids out there in it. Her bright amber eyes always lit up watching anything.

She had actually taken Eight out and got her some newer clothes. Specifically, a Black Fish-Fry Bandana, an Octoking HK Jersey, and a nice pair of Red Power Stripes.

To be honest, she didn't look all that bad in that outfit. At least she'd get to stop using some of Three's old clothes.

Soon after that, Eight had tried her first Turf War. She got the most splats in the match, a terrifying amount that usually S+ ranks or hell, even X ranks got. While spectating, Three had seen the pure seething anger on some level 20 or something squid. Guess it's shameful being beaten by a level 1 octoling, huh?

Three had felt closer to Eight than usual after all of this, she isn't sure when or how it started, but she began internally describing the octoling as 'cute' and 'beautiful'. Her face always tended to turn red around her.

Of course, she didn't call her those things aloud. Do you take her as some sort of flirt?

But she found it harder and harder to keep her emotions bottled up like she'd been doing.

She figured it was about time she told Eight the truth about how she felt.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the title gave anyone inner agent 3 ptsd but i couldnt reSIST


End file.
